The first Hunger Games
by LunasBffLindsey
Summary: We know the others but what about the first this follows Career tributes Diamonds time.
1. Chapter 1

The 1st Hunger Games.

I woke up my feet and whole body was shaking. Everyone learnt that the next year there would be a fight to the death. Everyone who would be 12 to 18 by the time it begun would be trained to fight. It had been a year. My mum had laid out a floral dress. District 1 wont win I thought. I was scared who would want to be first. My mum gave my hand a squeeze as I (I have read the books but liked the detail from the movie) got my finger pricked. They scanned it and let me stand at the back with the other 12 year olds. Quinn walked up on the stage. She played the anthem and made a speech. Hello everyone. Welcome to the very first Hunger Games. But be warned . I know you all want to compete but for the first year you get picked and that's it. I remembered some boy bragging to be in it. I turned around. My mother was staring at me. I listened as she started with the boys. Quinn dug her hand in and picked it up. Catho Moory. The boy well he wasn't a boy he was a man at 17. Then Quinn said ladies. Dug her hand in again. Diamond Cath. I froze. It was me. Everyone turned around. I stood up. Quinn was giving me an impatient stare. Come on now she shouted. I walked up. My mum was heart-broken. I looked at all the relieved faces. Quinn grabbed Catho and my hands. Presenting the District 1 Career Tributes. Before I knew it we were at the place to say good-bye. Honey my mum shouted. I gave her a big hug. Listen she whispered. You watch the other tributes with open eyes. Listen to Quinn she will guide you. Catho is strong but you can climb like someone from 11. I looked up. I started to talk. Mum there is 24 of us, I'm 12 what can I do. Stay alive my mum shouted as the guards pulled her away. Quinn walked in. Hello Amy are you Ok? She asked. I ignored her she couldn't be in this mess. Quinn didn't mind and gave me a speech. I will look after you. Little kids would probaly get a lot of sponsors. I turned at her I am not a kid if I was a kid I wouldn't be in this I shouted. I walked of not wanting to talk anymore. I watched the other Tributes. I listened and kept my eyes open. All older I thought. Then district 12 Shakira Amy. She looked young I thought. Quinn turned of the television. You both should get to bed. Days passed we were training. Then we went to get our score. (the test) They had trees. So I jumped up and climbed them jumping from them. Then I knew I needed to be good at something to kill. I threw a spear a knife and a bow. The bow was the only thing I was good at. The judges weren't impressed. But right before I had to leave. I picked up a boulder and threw it. I left. Quinn jumped on Catho and me as we walked out. How did it go? She asked. Catho explained how he had done great with spears. Mine was weak to his. We ate our meal and walked down to the television room we all shared one in the training centre. District 1 Diamond Cath. 5 points. Catho smiled. Quinn gave me a hug. Back then they gave reviews. She was good with trees but killing would be hard to do for her. I was furious. A boulder could kill someone. I then remembered there mightn't be any in there. Catho Moory. 9 points. I didn't listen anymore. Everyone was getting their plan from it. The interview Quinn said as she gave me to the stylist. Hello my name is Marlo he said. He looked weird tattoos on his head. My dress though was lovely. Blue mixed with a hit of godly pink. Flowing to my knees. Lovely said Marlo. I smiled and thanked him. He started to talk to me. He was kind and gentle. Not stuck up that his looks said to me. We walked out. Caesar the 3rd asked me my first question. You are young and you are a Career. They are saying that they will team up and then turn on each other. Are you thinking of doing that? I don't know in the games I'll probably think differently. But now No I would hate that. Why would you? Its unfair I think I have friends then we have to turn on one another. Caesar seemed pleased at my answer. The interview dragged on. And lastly he said. Are you nervous because of your score? Yes I am I am young and have a horrible score. That wont be good. Caesar grabbed my hand. Good Luck he whispered. I walked off. You were first and really stole the show said Quinn. Catho tried to get them by showing of. I asked Quinn can we know how many sponsors we get. No sorry said Quinn. Marlo walked up fabulous darling he said giving me a hug. I think I'll bring Diamond back. He walked me back to the floor. Look he said You don't have to kill hiding will be good too. Run hide whatever kill if needing to. If you want go to the place with life necessities there in the Cornucopia. But I recommend not. Everyone will want something. He finished smiled and said. May the odds be ever in your favour. What a heap of rubbish. I hugged him. See you tomorrow I whispered walking to the room. I heard Quinn coming in with Catho. Lifting the chair very good. I fell asleep which was weird because I was going into the games the next day. I was woke up by Quinn. Come on up. I walked. Got to Marlos and put on my coat and trousers. Marlo then whispered to me. Run where ever you like. But remember I don't want you killed. I want to style you again. I grabbed his hand. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1. I walked in. Mouthed goodbye. I was up. It was a big forest actually half forest half desert. I saw the Cornucopia. GO. Everyone ran. I grabbed a bow and some arrows a bag and ran out. Dodging a knife. I jumped into a tree. I heard Catho and some people from District 2 and 3. Called Anna Matthew. Maria and John. Diamond come down here. I looked out I was in for 5 minutes and I was giving up. We are joining up. He said We want you to join too. I didn't want to. No killing I got a bad score. Just alley with us. I decided I could team up know their game and leave in the night. I jumped down. Ok lets set of for that 12 year old Shakira she wont last long anyway. I pitched in Do you have much stuff from the Cornucopia. Catho laughed I got spears. Come on we need to win well I do. He laughed and ran of. I re-decided my plan. I was going solo I had to warn Shakira she was probably feeling the same as me.


	2. Chapter 2 the enemy

The First Hunger Games

Chapter 2

I climbed all day. My 'friends' didn't notice. I was watching them. That Diamond chicks gone he said. Don't worry Matthew her score was weak. She wont live 2 days. They all laughed. I stayed in the tree until they left. I decided to go to sleep. I looked at my watch my gift from my District. It was 3:00am. I heard a rustle. There was Shakira. She was climbing the tree opposite me. I sighed she wont live if she is that careless. I called her. Catho and the others are out for you hide in a safe spot. Shakira stared. I poked my head out. Shakira was small with black short hair. I smiled. She ran of. I wondered if she believed me. I fell asleep again. I the morning I was covered in sweat. It wasn't a good sign. We had learnt about poisons in training. It was sweat poison. I you have it on for too long you drop dead. I ran to a near lake and washed it of. I arose from the water Skakira was staring at me. Was it the truth what you told me she asked. I replied yes and be careful who you trust trust me but never the Careers. I then remembered I was a Career. Shakira smiled and jumped in the lake. I sat there. Catho was coming I didn't move. I was in plain sight. Maria saw me. Hey Little girl she called. Do you think its safe to sit there happily. I didn't move. She got her spear and threw it. I still wouldn't move. It was coming my way. Catho was smiling. I knew it was time. But Shakira rose and hit it with a shield. Maria shouted some strong languge. I should of moved but I still wouldn't. I didn't need to them though. Shakira had a shield in front of us. 4 cannons boomed. I stared it shows death. 20 people left I thought. That night I watched who died. District 5s both people. They said why. Tracker Jackers got them. Then the boy from 8 and girl from 10. Explosion in the desert. I suddenly was very thirsty. I had stayed in the lake all day. Shakira was away then. I slept sad that none of the others died. I woke to screaming. I aimed my arrow. Cannon boom. I heard laughing. Then another boom. 18 left. I shouted water. I looked in the air. WATER I then shouted really loudly. I saw something come. It wasn't water. It was food. I was angry though. I ate some of the meal and went to get water. I saw the lake I bathed in. I sniffed it. No poison. I toke 3 bottles and drank one. Then filled it up. Catho was running at me. I shot. It went past him. He laughed. I was hoping Shakira was around. He held up his knife. Join us and live longer. You want me dead I said I sleep you kill. He laughed. He sounded like a demented man. I stood there. Ready to die he said. I wouldn't move. He shoot. Shakira jumped and sent it flying the other way. Shakira smiled at me. I stood there shocked. Shakira left again. I got my arrow ready. Matthew was there looking for meat or a body to kill. He saw me. I shot. Boom the cannon went as it struck him. I sniggered. I could basically hear Quinn shouting at me show them you get them first kill. I smiled thinking about it. I wanted to thank Shakira so bad. But I couldn't call her. I was in the books of the Careers even if I was one I wasn't showing it. Shakira appeared. Leave now she shouted. I jumped up a tree. She followed suit. Why I said. The Careers. They want you badly she whispered. I stared at her thank you so much. Shakira just nodded here they are. They saw something. Ew said Catho. I wondered what he saw. Maria was lying there. Not dead but near. Medicine shouted John. It came. He rubbed it on her. She came alive. Poison. Daren good poison wasted said Shakira. It was the little girl Diamond. I froze. Skakira smiled. I couldn't believe her. She wasn't a friend she was an enemy. How dare you I said. I saved you because you saved me. I have nothing to owe you now. She put out her hand to push. I was too quick and she fell. Ha. Catho dug his knife into her. I couldn't help but be sad she saved me 3 times. 17. Ok this is good really good. Catho and the others laughed. That night as I saw the deaths. I knew something. In my bones. Quinn was trying to find me something. Something that I needed badly. I sat there as Shakiras face came up I let out a giggle. I heard someone shout. It was 6 girl screaming as John dug a spear into her. I couldn't leave I thought. Her body stayed there. I hated the smell. In the morning I got away. It was time to face it. I had to start to kill a lot. I suddenly wanted something big. For the first time I wanted to win


	3. Chapter 3

The first Hunger Games Chapter 3

I was hunting for food when I heard a noise. A beeping. I knew not to trust in the Games so I ran until I found myself at the end of the forest. I wouldn't be able to hide in the desert I thought. I saw footprints 5 to be exact. I knew it was the team. I ran back into the forest. A girl was lying there in pain. She called me Help – H-help me she cried. I couldn't save her I knew what she meant was to finish of the pain. I put my arrow in her chest. Her eyes fluttered shut. BOOM. I smiled 1 more gone. Weeks passed more and more were killed. Until there was 7 left. Me the 5 Careers District 3 used to be (in my take on it) and some district 12 boy. I was about to jump of the tree when a package landed in front of me. Create something to watch with a lovely ring that turned into a knife at a touch. I wondered why would she send me that. Probably Catho got one too. I sighed helping him kill me. I thought how Quinn didn't seem like she liked me at all actually. But I couldn't help feel grateful. I jumped down ready to pounce. When something hit me hard in the leg. I heard laughing and footsteps. I could basically hear my mother screaming at our Flat screen no not my baby. I heard a rustle shouting. It was district 12s boy. He stared. I knew and he knew there was no point getting his knife. I was dieing on the spot. He grinned but didn't leave. He shouted at me. How do you feel? You are the richest District and YOU get the training. Well this time you're at fault because I plan to win. I couldn't help it anymore. I threw my knife from the ring. It missed. He ran of

I couldn't stand anymore. I skid down the bark of a tree. Maria was shouting. I hear her she didn't die. Before I knew it every Career was surrounding me. Catho had no ring. I kissed my finger and gave it to the people of Panem. I was about to die. I waited. Catho was standing there his spear up ready.

Boom. I muttered, as I felt weaker and weaker. Until my mother how she must feel came into my mind. I pulled the knife out of my neck. Stood up (painfully) and said you think I want to leave this world at 12 think again. I touched the ring it produced another knife. I threw it. Catho ducked. Haha little girl. I waited and waited. Are you going to finish me of? I asked. No said Catho. I was shocked as they walked away.

I still had the deep cut. I wasn't happy they left me. I was in pain it would have been quicker to get shoot with the arrow. I limped over to the lake near-by. I jumped in the coolness made me feel happy. I closed my eyes. When I opened them it was night and blood was in the water. I jumped out the best as I could and sat against a tree. I looked in the sky I didn't miss the people did I? I thought. Are you ok? Whispered the District 12 boy. I tried to wriggle free. The boy caught me. Here he gave me some medicine. He sat down beside me. I'm sorry for what I called you he said. It doesn't matter I replied. The cut was instantly better. Thanks but why? I asked. Catho and his friends should drop dead. He laughed. I hugged him. When suddenly a big parcel came up. It dropped. It says 1 on it the 12 boy said. I opened it. Thought you deserved a birthday present. I opened it to find some burgers. Wow that's a luxury he said. I shared them with him. What's your name? I finally asked. Chris he said I know yours its Diamond. We laughed. Well I best be going said Chris flinging his bag on his back. I ran up to him. Thanks again I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed running away. I jumped up a tree for bed no deaths I said confused. Huh. I woke up the next morning. Hello said Chris as I jumped down. How did you know? I asked. He smirked. So Catho and his trope are in the desert. Ugh I sighed If we go in there we're toast. Chris said that is a challenge not a truth. He grabbed my hand and pushed me with him. I didn't care I let my feet carry me into the dessert. Catho turned. We meet again Diamond, 12. I am thirteen now I said. Catho laughed. Oh you were talking about Chris. Oh friendly enough to call him Chris Catho mimicked. I raised my knife. (Which I had endless supplies of) Catho smiled assemble he said carelessly. Chris took a step back. I got another knife. I threw it. Landed in one of the Careers legs. She collapsed and Boom. Catho showed us a look of disgust. Run I whispered. We ran as fast as we could to a good high tree. I sat down panting. Whoa that was close I thought. Chris sat down. Catho is an evil wee bastard he shouted. I lay down. I woke up to Chris shaking me. About time he muttered. I shook my head what happened I said as Chris wiped my face. Catho tried to strike at us in the night. You were covered in something. I was wondering if It was poison. I shakily sat up. We better leave this tree he knows were we are. I'll look out to see if he's there said Chris. He looked. No sign of him. We left and I jumped trees to find a good one. Catho pounced. Hello Chris. Catho said as he threw his sword. Chris ducked. He ran and hid. I grabbed him and pulled him up. Catho ran of cursing. Are you Ok? I asked. Does it look like it?

? He muttered. I was only asking you a question I said angrily. He apologised. We spilt up to find the Careers. We picked a place to go for the night. Good luck I whispered. I walked all through the forest. They must still be in the desert. I walked to the middle. They ran at me. Haha we got you now shouted Catho. What should we do with her asked another Career. I toke out two knifes. Chris I shouted. He came. He suddenly toke a step in front of me and toke out his sword. Silly boy said Catho. I grabbed Catho you are the silly boy. I sunk the Knife straight into him. BOOM. I smiled. The others ran of. Then Chris fell. Darn I heard from a Career. Chris I whispered. He just nodded. Good-bye he said. As he drifted softly to death. I toke him and kissed his forehead. He just muttered again. Good-bye Diamond win for me and everyone. Then Boom. Chris was dead. I didn't care at all. I cried. I kissed the 3 fingers. I will win I said out loud. For Chris


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was alone again. I had grabbed his stuff before he was picked up for me to survive. I whispered amazed words. What he had in his bag was amazing. Poison protector. Fruit. I was in luck. Catho gone I whispered thanks to me. He was up in the sky. The Careers were walking around apparently lost without Catho. I heard them make a deal. We kill the Diamond chick then each other. I hated whoever said that. I sometimes tried to take a shot but 4 against 2 not good. So I waited until they spilt up to look. Diamond its Chris I actually lived he whispered. I wasn't a fool. I shot. BOOM. No one else came near. I could imagine Quinn shouting win win WIN. I was pleased with myself. The next day droned on. I saw one of the tributes but she had a shield on and wouldn't be affected if a knife went near her. I realised I had to track them down and kill. 3 left not bad I thought. I went for it. Hey shield man I shouted. He turned and I of course pounced. We fought and fought. Until finally I got the knife in his head. BOOM. I laughed. Next day I tried to use Chris's items. I got another one 1 left. We searched. We were tired. 2nd didn't mean anything. I wish it did I thought. I found her. She was lying there. Hi Diamond. You got the others didn't you. You wont get me. I shoot. Ducked she shouted. I was confused she was explaining what she was doing. I head locked her to the ground and dug a knife into her throat. Her last words were Bye in a sweet charming voice. Then I remembered I won. Quinn was bringing me up. You were amazing she said. Catho was so silly not even trying to defend himself. I suddenly broke down. Crying over deaths I shouldn't of cared about. What if we weren't in them. I wouldn't be scarred. Quinn started to talk to me. I hate these games to. Like the reaping we were 'reaped' to be game-keepers. Some people cheered I was not happy. I had to ruin peoples lives. I was on the floor. Need a boast up she said. Giving me her hand we both walked of. I saw Chris's mother. Quinn said to me she is in shock. So much that she needed to be looked at. I remembered how brave he was. He was a great fighter I said. Quinn smiled. Marvolo. He ran up. Time to get fresh again. When he finished I looked like me again. So what is going to happen Marvolo. Will I be protected from further games? I hoped. Yes you will don't worry said Marvolo giving me a squeeze. You know you should be watching the games at the least not playing in them. Then we were under the stage ready to come up. Ok lets go. We stepped up. Caesar was back. Hello sweety he said. His first Question was You were friendly with Chris was it friendship or more? I replied Friendship if it was more I wouldn't of kissed his forehead it would be the mouth. We were friends so it pained me to see him dead. Does it feel good winning? It just means I'm alive and will be for years. I hope I never suffer this with my kids. Caesar looked shocked. But you're a Career tribute you should be proud. I stood up it is not a good thing to have to kill friends. Alying up and then killing. You go mad. Good-bye I am not ever talking to you again. Quinn came up to me. What wha-. Bye I said. I went straight back home. Dreading the victory tour. Help I said into my pillow that night. I had horrible dreams. I woke up sweating it was 4:00am. I slid out of my room and into the TV room. Quinn was up. With no make-up she looked normal. Hello Diamond she whispered. I walked up to her. She stayed quiet. It was amazing. For once. Silence that's what I needed.

**DON'T READ UNTIL DONE. There will be more chapters surprisingly. It will have many more chapters. So read them when up please. I will start writing it on the 25-04-12 (Irish time) **

**May the odds be ever in your favour - Effie** Trinket


	5. Chapter 5 Afterwards

Months later

I woke up dreading the next day which brought the Victory tour. My mother was watching tv. The Hunger Games Tribute was on. It was were a few months before the games they talk about the Tributes. I hated the Capitol.

Mum was staring at the news. She shouted Diamond its Chris. I couldn't help it I ran in. He said:

Chris was a strong boy. Died trying to help the winner Diamond Cath. I think he shouldn't of wasted his time. He was a true friend it was the games talking. I was furious. I ran out of the room and down the road. Everyone stared they always did. Some people still thought it was reaping day and stood in the area. I thought the HGs turned people nutters. I kept walking and walking. I didn't stop until the fence. I listened. Thinking how many people would risk it. I then thought it would be over and started to walk home. When I saw someone a small girl around 4 playing with her brother. She wasn't in the reaping. I ran home.

Mum I shouted the next morning. It was noon and the people were coming in a hour. I got dressed into some tracksuit bottoms I knew the stylists would just tut me and change me. Later when they came I was dressed into a loose silky top and shorts. Marvo best deigns. I laughed. The tour was over before it begun. I was back in my house. The president. Mr. Aber was furious. How dare you insult Caesar he shouted. I wasn't scared. He was silly stupid little bastard. Aber slapped me across the face. He called some peacekeepers. They grabbed me. Kill her Aber started. But if she goes onto Caesar's show again and says Chris was a boyfriend and the games are the best she may live for a extra 2 years. I laugh. 2 years I cant even not die at all. Aber walked of. He whispered to the keepers. Ordering them to stay at the doors of the house day and night. Mum cried and cried. I just read. The day before my death came.

I decided I wasn't going to die. I jumped out the back window. The keepers saw and ran at me. I ran and ran. To the fence Got you now whispered the keepers. I jumped up a tree and got over the fence. No you don't I shouted. I ran for hours. Up hills mountains trees and swam over lakes.

I knew they were after me but what could I do give up and die or keep going and well. Live longer


	6. Chapter 6 Leave now

Months later

I woke up dreading the next day which brought the Victory tour. My mother was watching tv. The Hunger Games Tribute was on. It was were a few months before the games they talk about the Tributes. I hated the Capitol.

Mum was staring at the news. She shouted Diamond its Chris. I couldn't help it I ran in. He said:

Chris was a strong boy. Died trying to help the winner Diamond Cath. I think he shouldn't of wasted his time. He was a true friend it was the games talking. I was furious. I ran out of the room and down the road. Everyone stared they always did. Some people still thought it was reaping day and stood in the area. I thought the HGs turned people nutters. I kept walking and walking. I didn't stop until the fence. I listened. Thinking how many people would risk it. I then thought it would be over and started to walk home. When I saw someone a small girl around 4 playing with her brother. She wasn't in the reaping. I ran home.

Mum I shouted the next morning. It was noon and the people were coming in a hour. I got dressed into some tracksuit bottoms I knew the stylists would just tut me and change me. Later when they came I was dressed into a loose silky top and shorts. Marvo best deigns. I laughed. The tour was over before it begun. I was back in my house. The president. Mr. Aber was furious. How dare you insult Caesar he shouted. I wasn't scared. He was silly stupid little bastard. Aber slapped me across the face. He called some peacekeepers. They grabbed me. Kill her Aber started. But if she goes onto Caesar's show again and says Chris was a boyfriend and the games are the best she may live for a extra 2 years. I laugh. 2 years I cant even not die at all. Aber walked of. He whispered to the keepers. Ordering them to stay at the doors of the house day and night. Mum cried and cried. I just read. The day before my death came.

I decided I wasn't going to die. I jumped out the back window. The keepers saw and ran at me. I ran and ran. To the fence Got you now whispered the keepers. I jumped up a tree and got over the fence. No you don't I shouted. I ran for hours. Up hills mountains trees and swam over lakes.

I knew they were after me but what could I do give up and die or keep going and well. Live longer


End file.
